Life is unforeseeable
by equinox-hu
Summary: What happens when Darien is alone and tired? He gets kidnapped. And it's only the beginning!


A/N- I've changed some things but you'll find out about them while reading the story. The new characters are being intoduced in story, too.  
  
*******  
  
Darien was walking on the street. It was full of people. Walking among strange people made him feel like he would belong to somewhere. He watched them as his large family. A family he always needed but could never get. 'A crowd is not a company' This English proverb echoed in his head. The truth of it made him upset. It was hard to admit that he had no relatives. He had some co-workeres and maybe friends but nobody at all. Who cared about him? Clare was the only woman in his life. It was her job to care about him! 'You're a complete wreck.' he thought to himself. 'What happened to your dreams?! They faded away with your freedom.' He switched on his walkman not to hear the cruel voice in his head. He started to feel better. He felt relaxed. These short walks listening to music always calmed him down. He could do without thinking.  
  
*******  
  
DAYS LATER  
  
He woke up locked up in a room. Again. He counted no more how many times he had been in a situation like this. He stayed complately calm. He wondered why he wasn't afraid. He wasn't even curious who this people were and why they kidnapped him. He just stared out of the window. It was too high to jump out.   
  
The door opened. A woman in her late twenties came in. She looked amazing. Her figure was perfect. She was neither plump nor slim. Her dark-brown hair matched her chocolate-brown eyes. She had Cleopatra hair-do. Her face, her mouth as she spoke seemed so friendly, so familiar.   
  
Susan. God, how much she changed. It was six years ago. Six long years without her. Six long years since she left him alone without a word.   
  
The first big blow in his life was when his mother died. The second was her. His first big love. All the memories rushed back at him. The first kiss, the first night they spent together, the first big row...   
  
They got known eachother in a playground. She stole his walkman. And his heart. He thought it would last forever. He had to wake from that naive dream.   
  
"Hello, Darien, are you listening to me?" She repeated.   
  
"Susan. You changed a lot. You look greater than you used to."  
  
"My little Darien. You haven't changed. But as I heard the situation with you have. Sorry for Kevin." He was older and much bigger than her but it never mattered for her, he was always her little boyfriend.  
  
"You left me." He pretended to ignore what she had said.   
  
"I had to."  
  
"Why? And why that way?"  
  
"I couldn't ruin your life."   
  
"Don't tell me that. If you had felt anything for me, you would have told me that..."  
  
"What should I have told you? That I hate you?!"   
  
"The truth would be perfect. At least I would have had something to be sad about. To feel guilty or something like that. We could have done something to stay together." He would never thought how big effect she had on him till she stood before him.  
  
"I didn't want to break your heart."   
  
"You managed to."  
  
"I didn't meant to." She snapped. He realised it wouldn't lead to anything good.  
  
"OK, stop it. It is passed. I got over it. It's so nice to see you again."  
  
"You're always so kind." They stared at eachother. He wanted to feel her in his arms, to kiss her, to love her again...  
  
'Calm yourself down, silver-guy. She's your captore. You're not here without a cause.' This time the voice seemed to be right. He changed his mind and didn't go to embrace her.   
  
"What do you want from me?" He asked having landed back on earth again. He sounded disappointed. He really was. This dream seemed to be fading away too. Everytime he thought things were clearing up, something bad had to happen. There he was, a captive of a woman he loved years ago and maybe still... With the memories the feelings -forgotten and hidden deep inside- came back too.   
  
"I had something important to tell you and something important to ask. But first show me how you do it."  
  
"Do what?" He suspected what she wanted.   
  
"You know, being invisible." She said it as if it was natural to be invisibe.   
  
He disappeared.  
  
'Congratulations, she claps and you run. You're a big idiot.' He became visible again.  
  
"It's amazing." She said like a little child who was in the circus for the first time.   
  
"Are you hungry? It's nearly 11 o'clock." She asked.  
  
"I could do with some food."  
  
"Then let's go downstairs to the kitchen to see what we have."  
  
"I'm not a captive?!" Suddenly he found everything weird that happened to him. He being kidnapped, she being there, the breakfast...  
  
She laughed as if it would be silly to even think of that. "No, Darien, you're not. I've just asked the guys to give you a lift. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
*******  
  
Darien was already eating his scrumbled eggs. She said nothing and he asked nothing about the important thing. Suddenly somebody rushed down the stairs.   
  
"Mummy, Mummy I'm hungry for an an ice-cream" Darien heard from the other room the voice of a little girl.   
  
"Hey-hey-hey. Stop there. Wash your hands and come back again." Susan answered as she spotted her at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Ok, Mum."   
  
'That's it. She has got a kid. There must be a husband, too. He must want something of you. Here is the problem.'  
  
The little girl rushed to the dining room leading towards the kitchen. She stopped to see the man eating there. Then her mother came in, too.  
  
He stared at her and she stared at him. She had long, dark-blond hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She inherited the eyes from her mum, he thought.   
  
"He's the man in the photo, isn't he, Mum. But he has funny hair now."  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. He's you Daddy." Darien didn't know what to think or how to feel. He was in complately shock.   
  
"Darien, let me introduce you your daughter Emily Fawkes." She said proudly.   
  
Daddy, since when I'm a Daddy?! he thought. 'Since six years as I see' came the answer.  
  
Daddy, this was the word he couldn't imagine himself being told.   
  
He felt warm in his heart. She was HIS daughter. Oh, how little she was, how pretty, smart, clever, amazing... He fell in love with her at once. He knew nobody could separate them any more. He would do anything for her. Her hair, her face seemed like he had known her during his whole life. He didn't care about anything. The obvious questions like Why wasn't he told about it? How could she dare to decide alone? etc. seemed not to exist.   
  
As she approached him, his heart beat heavier and heavier. She hoped on his lap and kissed him. She was so fragile. He wouldn't have changed that moment for anything in the world. He knew he was where he had to be. At home. Like his whole life would have been a nightmare from which he had just waken up. He thought the world was perfect. At the moment he looked in her eyes he knew he wasn't alone any more. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
So couldn't she. Her Daddy was finally at home. It was so comfortable in his lap. She had heard so many tales of him. The admired man came back to her. Now she could embrace him, kiss him, play with him, he could tell tales to her before she went to bed, they could go out together like other families did. Suddenly something hit her.  
  
"Do you have to go back to work again? I missed you so. Don't go back Daddy." She embraced him full force. Susan was afraid what he would say, so she interrupted.  
  
"Mily-sweety, leave your Daddy alone for a while. He has breakfast and he'll go and play with you." Susan gave her daughter the ice-cream. "Go to your room. He'll be there soon."  
  
"Hurry up Daddy." She shouted back as she went up.  
  
He still couldn't say a word. He was so proud of her. But then it came to his mind that he hadn't been there for her. He missed six years of her life.   
  
"Sorry. I couldn't tell you. I was afraid you would talk me out of it." Susan stopped to see how he reacted. He just stared before himself. "I had to wait till you became wiser. I wanted to tell you then. But you were nowhere to be found." He still didn't speak. "I told her you were working for the government. She thinks you're a secret agent and you work undercover for ages. I wasn't even far from the truth as I got known later. Darien, are you listening to me?"  
  
"She's so beautiful." He said like he would existed in an other world.   
  
"Our little girl, Darien. Can you imagine it?" She stopped apologising and seemed to be proud and extremly happy.  
  
"Tell me about her."  
  
"Why don't you go up and find out yourself?" She asked with a smile. At the end of the question he was at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
*******  
  
That's it. The first chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. I might continue but I don't have much freetime nowadays. 


End file.
